


О чём слагают легенды

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Gen, Immortality, Spies & Secret Agents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Про него говорят, что он стареет. Но это не так.(Джеймс Бонд умирает — часто и не самыми приятными способами, — спит со смертельно опасными женщинами и крадёт чужие секреты.)





	О чём слагают легенды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the stuff of legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425547) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



Бонд улыбается ей через окуляр винтовки, уверенный в себе и смертельно опасный. «Стреляй, чёрт возьми», — звучит ледяной голос М в наушнике, и Ив стреляет. Она смотрит, как Бонд падает вниз, и проклинает собственную ошибку.

Ей кажется, что за мгновение до удара об воду Бонд одними губами говорит ей: «Промазала».

***

Он родился в самый разгар войны. Как и многие из них.

Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Родившись в разгар одной войны (и порой ему кажется, что он почти может вспомнить, какой именно), он погибает уже на другой.

И это как раз важная часть его истории. Он погибает на войне, пронзённый мечом, а затем он приходит в себя. Вытаскивает из груди чужой меч и обращает его против врагов. Его убивают снова, в ожесточённом бою, и он снова встаёт, не выпуская из руки тот самый клинок. В первую ночь он погибает пятнадцать раз.

Этот меч он будет носить до тех пор, пока холодное оружие не выйдет из обращения; в восьмидесятых годах девятнадцатого столетия он приобретёт поместье и повесит меч на одной из его стен. 

(Несколько веков спустя, сидя в пабе с другим Бессмертным, он скажет: «Я умер пятнадцать раз в первый же день». Его собеседник рассмеётся и ответит: «Я думаю, ты побил все рекорды». Они чокнутся пивными кружками и всю ночь будут пугать бармена своими историями, а утром разойдутся в разные стороны.)

***

Понятие «патриотизм» рождается гораздо позже него — на пару сотен лет, если не на добрую тысячу. Не то чтобы он пытался сосчитать.

Так что нет, дело не в королеве и не в стране. Правители приходят и уходят, как, впрочем, и королевства, пусть те и сменяются значительно реже. Он ничем им не обязан, но испытывает смутную привязанность к земле, на которой родился.

Мир уже не тот, каким был прежде. Путь от островов Юго-Восточной Азии до Британии занимает теперь часы, а не месяцы, и мир продолжает уменьшаться. Пройдёт ещё несколько лет — и больше не останется тени, в которой он мог бы спрятаться.

«Крысы. Они просто сожрут друг друга», — говорит Сильва, даже не подозревая, насколько близок к одному из таких убийц человечества, тех, кто убивает лишь себе подобных. Крыс.

***

Джеймс не настоящее его имя, но оно имеет к нему отдалённое отношение — что-то вроде перевода, прошедшего через шесть разных языков. Ему нравится, как это имя произносят женщины — и некоторые мужчины, если уж на то пошло.

Фамилию Бонд он выбирает случайным образом, когда записывается добровольцем на Первую мировую.

Он уходит на войну рядовым и вскоре становится сержантом, в то время как люди вокруг него гибнут один за другим. Его называют счастливчиком. Он смеётся вместе с ними и всегда вызывается вести добровольцев в атаку.

Во время одной из таких вылазок он знакомится с человеком, который позднее станет вторым М. Возвращаясь последним с поля боя, Джеймс спотыкается об раненного в ногу солдата и, вытаскивая его из ничейной полосы, сам получает пулю в спину. Она проходит между лопаток, задевая сердце. Джеймс падает от удара и тут же поднимается: рана затягивается быстрее, чем все до неё.

Они затягиваются всё быстрее с каждым разом.

Джеймс дотаскивает спасённого им солдата до траншеи, скатывается вместе с ним вниз и садится, привалившись спиной к земляной стене. Его люди собираются вокруг, встревоженные его падением и звуком выстрела. Но он лишь смеётся в ответ и заявляет, что слишком удачлив, чтобы сдохнуть. Он старается не выдать себя голосом, но солдат, который однажды станет М, смотрит на него слишком пристально.

Джеймс навещает его позже в госпитале, пытаясь выяснить, как много тот знает, и почти не удивляется, что М заметил всё: и попавшую в него пулю, и то, что на Джеймсе не осталось ни следа.

В те годы ещё нет возможности с точностью отслеживать даты рождения и смерти, проверять имена и биографии. Меньше чем за один английский фунт можно купить отличное свидетельство о рождении, а за пятьдесят фунтов клерк готов внести нужное имя в любые записи. Джеймс легко зарабатывает деньги и имеет не самые большие запросы.

(Потом с этим станет гораздо сложнее. В эру компьютеров и камер наблюдения любое действие будет оставлять следы, и тени начнут стремительно исчезать. Люди вроде Джеймса способны выживать только в тенях.)

Он заверяет солдата, что того обманули глаза и Джеймс тот, за кого себя выдаёт: ему тридцать с небольшим, он британец и говорит с лёгким северным акцентом. Однако будущий М не верит ни единому его слову. Джеймс даже задумывается над тем, чтобы убить его, но, поразмыслив, решает, что таким образом лишь осложнит себе жизнь, поскольку смерть агента разведки от вполне совместимых с жизнью ран определённо вызовет вопросы.

Поэтому он просто уходит и выкидывает этого солдата из головы. Он возвращается на войну, в которой его страна побеждает (если это можно назвать победой). Он меняет имя и уезжает на юг, во Францию. Здесь его зовут Шарлем, он говорит на французском так, словно это его родной язык, и разбрасывается деньгами, будто они никогда не закончатся. Франция, разрушенная и опустошённая войной, принимает его без лишних вопросов.

До следующей встречи с М остаётся двадцать один год.

***

Когда он видит Лондон впервые, это всего лишь скромная деревушка на полдюжины домов. Спустя несколько столетий Лондон становится его городом — неизменной точкой на карте его мира.

***

Новоиспечённый М находит его вновь накануне начала Второй мировой. Джеймс сидит в баре и флиртует с женщиной, с которой планирует провести эту ночь; во внутреннем кармане форменной куртки лежит повестка о призыве на военную службу. Джеймс улыбается и небрежно салютует ему стаканом. По документам ему двадцать один, и он выглядит под стать заявленному возрасту, коротко стриженный и чуть располневший. Джеймс Бонд Второй, чей отец умер от сердечного приступа вскоре после окончания «войны за окончание всех войн».

Новая война за окончание всех войн уже не за горами, её наступление неумолимо, и Джеймс смеётся над предсказуемостью рода человеческого, проводя время в компании красивых девушек.

М отрывает его от очередной из них — с тёмными волосами, алыми губами и отчётливым ощущением исходящей от неё опасности. Джеймсу нравятся такие.

— Мне нужны люди вроде вас, — начинает он без вступления.

— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает Джеймс, надеясь легко от него избавиться.

Но его собеседник, вопреки ожиданиям Джеймса, лишь приподнимает бровь и достаёт из кармана пиджака бумаги, за которые Джеймс дал пару взяток.

— Джеймс Бонд. Если бы вы взяли другое имя, я бы в жизни вас не нашёл.

Джеймс пожимает плечами, отбрасывая притворство:

— Мне оно нравится.

М заказывает ему хорошо взболтанный мартини и рассказывает о страшном будущем, в котором не останется места уединению, где все записи будут храниться и отслеживаться. Будущее, считает М, за сведёнными воедино данными, поисковыми системами и информацией как источником могущества.

В этом будущем не останется места для людей вроде Джеймса. Если только они не свяжут себя с государством, со всеми сопутствующими обязательствами и преимуществами — такими, например, как официальные записи, подтверждающие, что ты существуешь, был рождён и однажды умрёшь. Люди слишком боятся того, чего не могут понять.

М заканчивает свою речь и выжидающе смотрит на Джеймса.

Тот соглашается на его предложение, по большей части потому, что ему скучно. М однажды умрёт, и ничто не помешает Джеймсу снова ускользнуть.

Он соглашается — и проходит сквозь воюющую Германию, убивая одних и укладывая в постель других по приказу начальства.

***

Ему нравятся машины; нравится мчаться со скоростью, с которой человек не должен быть способен передвигаться, — и наблюдать за тем, как смертные обретают на крутых виражах веру в собственную неуязвимость. Это забавляет Джеймса.

Кью — третий по счёту — ненавидит давать Джеймсу машины. Его машины самые быстрые в мире, а какое Джеймсу дело до того, что на столь большой скорости невозможно вписаться в поворот? Он просто встанет и пойдёт дальше.

Четвёртый Кью испытывает те же чувства. Как и пятый.

***

После Первой мировой войны, названной так со всей мудростью более позднего опыта, Джеймс пустился в бега. После Второй мировой он получает созданный специально под него отдел, статус агента 007 и приказ, отправивший его в поле на следующий же день.

И именно тогда, играя против людей, мечтающих править миром, Джеймс осознаёт, что слишком давно не жил полной жизнью. Он умирает — часто и не самыми приятными способами, — спит со смертельно опасными женщинами и крадёт чужие секреты.

***

Проходит три десятка лет его службы в МИ-6, и коллеги начинают поговаривать о том, что он стареет. (Возраст отражается на нём очень благородно: серебрит виски и углубляет морщины вокруг глаз. Немного краски для волос, постричься покороче, сбросить пару килограмм — вот и вся разница.)

***

Её зовут Эмма. Молоденькая миловидная блондинка, которую назначают его напарником в самом начале Холодной войны. Она только закончила колледж и является первой женщиной среди полевых агентов. Она относится к своей работе со смертельной серьёзностью и совершенно не умеет стрелять.

Кью даже не даёт ей оружие, и Джеймс понимает, что, видимо, чем-то сильно взбесил нового М, раз тот стал поручать ему сопроводительные миссии.

Миссия крайне проста: обмен информацией с американским коллегой. Разумеется, всё идёт наперекосяк. Джеймс получает четыре пули в грудь и одну в голову, а Эмму забирают для допроса, хотя она очевидно ничего не знает.

Когда её волочат мимо него, Джеймс приподнимает голову и подмигивает.

Он выслеживает их и убивает по одному, и к третьему дню его охоты оставшиеся в живых уже шарахаются от каждой тени. Тогда он убивает их тоже и уносит бесчувственную Эмму прочь.

Джеймс покупает для неё новомодный сувенир — фарфоровую фигурку бульдога — и оставляет возле больничной койки, прежде чем вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Там его впервые заставляют пройти психологический тест (который он блестяще заваливает) и по итогам рекомендуют к отставке по возрасту.

Джеймс соглашается на перевод в офис — и уходит на следующий же день. Оставляет ключи от последней машины (взорванной во время выполнения миссии) у Кью и убивает человека. (Этого человека позднее, изучив его бумаги, признают предателем, и имя 007 попадёт на доску почёта.)

Он уезжает на юг и двадцать лет просто живёт там, пока не вспоминает, что жизнь — крайне скучная штука.

Он пускает пулю себе в голову и возвращается на север, сбрасывая личину, которой пользовался до этого, словно старое пальто.

Эмму теперь называют М, Холодная война давно закончилась, и мир снова учится бояться того, что таят в себе тени. (Все успели о них позабыть.)

Муж М производит на Джеймса приятное впечатление; они ужинают вместе, дожидаясь её возвращения с работы. Увидев Джеймса, она достаёт пистолет и приставляет к его голове. Он предлагает ей выстрелить.

М стреляет. После чего делает ему выговор за испорченный ковёр.

***

Два десятилетия спустя очередной Кью, отправляя Джеймса на миссию в Стамбул, мимоходом замечает, что тот становится староват для этой работы.

В помощь Джеймсу вновь дают молодого неопытного агента с широко распахнутыми глазами — и стреляет она так же плохо, как и её предшественница.

Джеймс приходит в себя на берегу с лёгкими, полными воды. За две тысячи лет жизни это его первая смерть от утопления.

Он не спешит возвращаться в МИ-6, уверенный в том, что за это время всё равно ничего не изменится.

Он ошибается. За это время меняется всё.

И в то же время — ничего.

***

_Оживление_ нового Кью отзывается мурашками по спине, и Джеймс язвит про его возраст просто для того, чтобы вывести из себя. Кью отвечает тем же, и Джеймс смеётся.

Он задумывается над тем, доводилось ли Кью уже умирать. Тот не реагирует на Джеймса так, как другие до него (сначала шок, затем радость от встречи с себе подобным и, наконец, страх). Джеймс встречал лишь двоих Бессмертных, которые были старше него.

А Кью ещё очень молод, достаточно для того, чтобы компьютеры давались ему легко и можно было смеяться над собственной молодостью без примеси горечи.

***

В Шанхае Ив проводит лезвием опасной бритвы по его подбородку и замирает у горла.

— Ты могла бы узнать наверняка, — говорит ей Джеймс, — был ли твой выстрел смертельным.

(Он был.)

Ив смеётся в ответ и уводит лезвие в сторону.

— Будь на твоём месте кто угодно другой, я сочла бы его самоубийцей.

— А меня?

Она улыбается.

***

— Воскрешение.

Это слово срывается с уст Джеймса подобно обещанию. Сильва всего лишь человек. Ему нечего бояться, потому что он знает всё, что можно узнать о страхе.

На самом деле Северин уже давно мертва, но он всё равно отомстит, как всегда мстил за других женщин вроде неё. Он сбивает выстрелом рюмку с её головы, сокрушается вслух из-за пустой траты хорошего скотча, и Сильва, разозлившись, пускает пулю ей в лоб.

***

Первая смерть настигает Кью прямо за компьютером, когда тот опрометчиво подсоединяет ноутбук Сильвы к сети МИ-6. Сконструированная Сильвой ловушка изящна и смертельна — что-то вроде короткого замыкания. Электрический разряд, проходящий через клавиатуру. Сердце Кью просто останавливается — тихая, почти незаметная смерть, если бы не орущая во всём здании сирена.

Джеймс дожидается, пока Кью придёт в себя и в его глазах отразится шок первого _оживления_ , и лишь затем кидается в погоню за Сильвой.

Он ещё не знает, что это займёт куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывает.

***

Когда он звонит Кью, то почти ждёт вопроса о том, что произошло. Вместо этого Кью говорит ему доделать начатое, и Джеймс подчиняется.

Он выводит из гаража единственную машину, которую умудрился до сих пор не разбить. Она всё ещё прекрасна, но неудивительно, что в конечном счёте он разбивает и её.

***

В конечном счёте он остаётся той самой последней уцелевшей крысой и возвращается домой. Кью ёжится от ощущения его присутствия, когда они встречаются в пабе. Бессмертные в наши дни уже не такие дикари, как прежде, за исключением тех немногих, кто ещё верен старым традициям, и Джеймс рассказывает о них Кью за пинтой пива.

Затем он берёт новое задание и уезжает как можно дальше от Лондона.

Про него говорят, что он стареет, но он продолжает в том же духе: умирает — часто и не самыми приятными способами, — спит со смертельно опасными женщинами и крадёт чужие секреты.


End file.
